


Something Edgy

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, Gags, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Safe Word Alternative, Sensory Deprivation, Simulated Non-Consent, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Hunk decide to try something different.For Kinktober Day 3 - Sensory Deprivation, Knifeplay, and EdgeplayRape/Non-Con tag to cover Simulated Non-Consent





	Something Edgy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for Geist _forever_ since they asked for Klunk edgeplay from my kink bingo. And I'm proud to say that Kinktober made me finally fucking do it.
> 
> Beta'd by (oh wow a lot) AshestheTerrible, TrickyRedPanda, and LovelySky, all on AO3.
> 
> Thank you for stopping in and please enjoy~  
> ~Eli

Lance shivered on his little stool, a blindfold tied snugly over his eyes and his wrists bound behind his back. He was already drooling around the ball situated firmly between his teeth, his cock mirroring it as precum leaked down the hard shaft. Lance’s body jolted as cold metal touched his skin, the flat of the blade turning so the the edge gave just the kiss of a bite to his flesh as it was drawn down his body. He would have already come if it weren’t for the ring sitting firmly at the base of his dick. A pair of strong hands rubbed his bound arms as the blade caught against and toyed with Lance’s nipple piercings. They slid further down, gripping and rubbing his thighs before coming up slowly. Nails drug against flesh and pulled sweet, muffled moans from Lance’s quivering form.

The knife slowly continued to make its way down as the hands moved up, both dancing across the sensitive flesh of his stomach and thighs dangerously. A set a lips came to his throat, moving against the skin as the man spoke. Lance, however, heard nothing, a set of headphones situated over his ears to block out the sound of their voices. His breath hitched as teeth grazed his Adam's apple and the blade on his thigh cut the smallest nick into his skin. He tried to moan around the gag, writhing as the lips and teeth moved down to his chest and one of the large, warm hands that had been caressing him came up to wrap around his neck instead. His cock twitched as the hand tightened teasingly, bringing forth a small whimper.

The cool of the blade came away from Lance’s thighs as a warm tongue lapped over his sensitive nipples, spending a few seconds running over each before switching. The buds felt heavy and swollen between the balls of his piercings, and the grazing of teeth and tongue did nothing to lessen the sweet jolts of pleasure going straight to his groin. Another squeeze to his neck set Lance to squirming, his eyes rolling back a bit beneath the blindfold. He felt soft words being whispered into his hair, the sound becoming lost in his headphones once more. The lips on his chest began moving lower again, each little kiss emphasized with another squeeze to Lance’s throat and another twitch of his cock. Even with the ring on, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Suddenly, the touches and kisses were gone. Lance whimpered, his body swaying a bit as he tried to follow their retreat. One hand came back to steady him, but it was quickly gone again, leaving him feeling cold. A pathetic, muffled whine came from him. Even if he couldn’t hear it, Lance knew he sounded desperate. Desperate to have those strong grasps back, desperate to be teased, desperate for his release that was so,  _ so  _ close. Desperate, even, for that knife to cut more little grooves into his skin and mark him with the memories of his debauched mind and body, memories of his pure desire to be torn apart by the hands that had been so nearly torturing him.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Lance felt the hands again, guiding him off the stool and onto his knees as soft kisses were peppered against his shoulder blades and chest. Thin fingers prodded between his legs, twisting the plug that was so firmly held in. Lance had nearly forgotten about it, in all honesty. His legs quaked as it was removed, the hole soon filled with prodding, stretching fingers. The other set of hands bent Lance forward slowly, one of them working to removing the ball gag while the other rubbed soothing circles onto his shoulder.

The gag came free and Lance let out a long whimpering moan, his tongue lolling out in a sad attempt to find more stimulation. He didn’t have to search long, though, as his tongue soon slid against the warm, smooth flesh of a cock. He eagerly took it into his mouth, sucking greedily. Fingers fisted in his hair as the intrusion thrusted deeper, making Lance choke on the girth. A sweet stretch from behind made Lance shiver. 

Neither man waited long before they started moving. First came the rough, almost erratic pounding from behind, making Lance’s toes curl and the darkness behind the blindfold turn bright white when his insides were struck just right. Then came his mouth being filled and emptied again and again as the other man thrust in and out, steadily making Lance take more and more until his throat was being filled and his airway was cut off.

His mind clouded as the two continued from both sides, fingers sliding over his skin and touching in just the right places to bring him ever closer, closer, closer to that sweet edge and then pulling back just long enough to bring him away from the release he craved. In the blessed moments his mouth was empty, Lance cried and begged for more.

Finally, he could hold himself no longer. Lance came with a scream, stunted by his stuffed mouth, his entire body wracked with quaking tremors as he came across the floor. He felt the men’s grips tighten on him as they, too, released, one down his throat and the other inside his ass. Lance did his best to swallow what he could, but he was powerless to contain what spilled down his chin as his partners pulled out and away. Lance panted and gasped, twitching a bit on the floor in his post-orgasm high.

Strong arms pulled Lance up against a warm chest, and lips pressed right against the seam where Lance’s headphones met his skin. A soft voice came through, just loud enough for Lance to hear. “Baby you did great. I’m gonna bring you back slow, okay? Keith’s getting a towel and your lotion.” As though on cue, the restraints around his wrists slackened, and Lance was able to rotate his shoulders slowly before bringing his arms around to hold onto Hunk gently. His high was just starting to ebb away and Lance could feel the small aches that came from being in certain positions for too long.

Keith touched Lance gently from behind when he returned, cleaning him off gently with the towel he’d brought over while pressing soft kisses to his love’s shoulders. Once the cum was thoroughly cleaned away, he began rubbing lotion onto the little marks they made, letting the lavender blend soak into Keith’s palm-print on Lance’s ass and the nick he’d made on the Cuban’s thigh. Slowly they turned him around so Keith could give the same treatment to his swollen nipples and raw wrists. He gently kissed Lance’s knuckles until his hand opened and Hunk could take the bell Lance had been clinging to, their safety in case the latter became too overwhelmed. Keith rubbed lotion into Lance’s palm where the bell had begun to dig grooves into his soft skin, something the Korean wouldn’t be forgiven for if he didn’t properly care for it now.

Once the lotion was all thoroughly worked into Lance’s skin, Hunk passed him into Keith’s arms. He slowly removed the headphones, watching for any sign of discomfort on Lance’s face. Then came the blindfold. The room was lit only by a few candles, but Lance still whimpered when it was removed, soothed only by Keith and Hunk’s combined hands rubbing soft and gentle designs onto his back and sides. Hunk took him back, letting Lance curl up as Keith went ahead to make sure the doors to the basement and then their shared room were open.

It wasn’t long before the trio was in bed, Lance pressed up between his two lovers with a smile of content on all three faces. He’d been nervous about this night they’d planned, but now he felt only immense satisfaction. He should have known better than to doubt either of his partners for even a moment; after all, he trusted them with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave a kudo and comment if you feel like it, they feul me! >:3c


End file.
